Most slacks, pants, have a waistband which imparts some rigidity and, thus, neatness to the upper edge of these garments. Yet, notwithstanding the efforts of manufacturers, most stacks display some puckering in the rear slightly below the area of the attachment of the waistband.
Naturally, slacks manufacturers seek to make their clothes more attractive. Thus, they have recently attempted to place curves into the waist to avoid the puckering of the rear and to give a more generally pleasing appearance. The curves on the slacks' waist permit it to conform to the shape of the individual. Especially does this have pertinence for a woman who possesses a significant curvature in the region of her hips.
These problems become exacerbated in the construction of fashion jeans. Typically, most jeans do not have any facing, or waistband, whatsoever. However, the higher fashion versions may wish to incorporate a facing to avoid the rolling and crumpling of the waist on garments without such bands. However, the fashion jeans may also include a curving of the waistline to more closely adhere to a person's natural waist. Attaching a waistband to such a curving waist incurs the problems discussed above.
Moreover, jeans generally sell at a lower price than dress slacks. Thus, the manufacturer has less funds with which to finish his product. Accordingly, the extra expense of placing a waistband on a curving waist of a pair of jeans may well prove less acceptable to the manufacturer than for dress slacks.
Other items of clothing may have facings similar to waistbands to provide a more pleasing edge. However, placing such facings on items like vests with curving lines incurs the same problems discussed above for slacks. These articles of clothing have such curved edges that the attachment of a facing would prove significantly expensive if even possible.
Accordingly, the search continues for a waistband or facing that can facilely follow a curved edge of a garment. Furthermore, the usual sewing equipment should desirably have the capability of attaching the facing or waistband.